Special (Bravely Second)
Special is a main command in Bravely Second: End Layer. These weapon-based moves can be unlocked from rebuilding Fort-Lune, and the player can use them to turn the tide of battle to their favor. Once unlocked, the move can be unleashed in battle in a character specific cutscene, complete with that character's own theme song. The music plays an important part, as the party's abilities will be granted enhanced status for the duration of the song. While the effects diminish as the song ends, there are ways to extend and even expand the party's enhancements. By using the Special Move with another character before the previous song ends, the new moves' music will carry over the previous status enhancement, allowing them to combine attacks and set up powerful combos. This even works with the Summon Friend's special move. Special Moves are the main way to deal the true maximum damage (999,999 damage), though only during Bravely Second (as any other time has the 9,999 damage cap, which is easily reached). Tutorial ;About Special Moves Special moves are powerful abilities that can be unleashed under certain conditions. Look for the special move command! ;Using Special Moves Special move trigger conditions can be set for each character. Set a physical attacker to trigger specials by Braving ten times or a mage to do so by casting five spells. Remember that changing conditions will reset the count at zero! ;Share the Power When you use a special move, the music changes—that's your cue! As long as the special move music is playing, the party's stats will get a boost! ;Special Move Combos Chain together special moves before the song ends and all bonuses will remain in effect for the duration of the music! So stack 'em up, and don't forget about friend summons, too! List of special moves Types There are four different types of Special moves: Offensive, Recovery, Enfeebling, and Support. ;Offensive These are attack moves that usually deal massive damage to either one or all targets. Equippable effects #Add elemental effect #Power Boost #Enemy-type Slaying effect #Status ailment ;Recovery These moves restores the health and/or status of the party. Equippable effects #HP recovery boost #Status recovery #MP recovery boost #BP Bonus boost ;Enfeebling: These moves are mainly used for weakening the enemy. They are very effective for boss battle or for players trying to trigger maximum damage. Equippable effects #Turn duration #Stat weakening #Reduce status resistance #Reduce elemental resistance ;Support These moves are mainly used for buffing the party. Equippable effects #Turn duration #Stat boost #Boost status resistance #Boost elemental resistance Customizing The ability to use Special Moves will be granted partway through the beginning of the game. After which, further moves can be unlocked by upgrading the Special R&D Labs in Fort-Lune. The player can unlock a total of four Special Moves per weapon type. Trigger conditions can be changed at any time after obtaining them from the Trigger Lab at Fort-Lune. Each move can be further customized with modifiers found by upgrading the various Parts Labs found in Fort-Lune. These modifiers can be swapped out at any time from the Special menu. The player can change the type of damage done, family weakness, power boost, and ailment status given. Not only can the player change the effects of a moves power, they can also customize the cosmetic changes, like the name of the move, and what each character will shout upon using their moves. These changes apply even to moves through the Summon Friend, so the player can be creative. Tutorial ;Custom Special Moves You can customize a special move's name, dialogue, effect, and trigger condition from the "Special" menu. Craft your own killer move, then show it off via Summon Friend! ;Obtaining Moves and Parts You can acquire new special move and special move parts by rebuilding Fort-Lune. Repair facilities related to special moves to expand your repertoire! Trigger conditions Every special move has a condition that must be met, which can be unlocked from rebuilding Fort-Lune and set on the Special menu. Parts Category:Special abilities in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Abilities in Bravely Second: End Layer